Through The Vortex
by The-Doctors-Song
Summary: If you asked the Doctor, it was all Rory's fault. Now, he was stuck in some strange universe where people think he's an actor called Matt Smith, and Matt Smith is stuck in his universe, where people think he's the Doctor... This can not end well...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I really need to stop coming up with new stories -.- I''m never going to get any of them done! Oh well... Here we go, a brand new story. One of my faves that i've written actually. I have the next two chapters written, but i'll probably only upload/update every week or two. I'm not sure. Maybe just when i feel like updating this one. Hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated to Doctor Who, nor do i own any of the real people that appear here, despite how much i wish i had Matt and Alex .**

**Enjoy...**

**Prologue**

"DOCTOR!"

The red head gripped the rails tightly, screaming in panic as she was bumped this way and that. A man sat beneath the glass floor, hanging on to the swing that resided there. He looked up, calling out to his wife standing above him. A second man skidded in to the room, having run from around the corner. He ran up the stairs, bypassing the girl and began flipping switches.

"Amy! Hold that lever up. RORY!" He called down to the man. "Get up here."

As Rory joined Amy and the Doctor at the TARDIS consoles, the Doctor flew around the glass floor, pushing buttons as he went.

"What's going on? Why's the TARDIS acting like this?" Amy called out, attempting to hear her own voice over the loud noise of the TARDIS.

"I. Don't. Know!" He snapped, typing quickly and staring at the screen.

"Well can you fix it?" Shouted Rory, gripping the console as the TARDIS almost knocked him to the floor.

"Yes! Maybe. Possibly. I don't know. I'll have to hold the wobbly lever, and pull the inter-dimension lock all at the same time as connecting the wires beneath the glass…AHA! Amy, you'll hold the wobbly, Rory, you'll pull the lock and I… I will connect the wires. Excellent! Let's get this show on the road. Oh… Never saying that again." He took off down the stairs, leaving Rory at the lock and Amy standing in the middle of the platform.

"DOCTOR! Which one's the wobbly lever?"

The Doctor lifted himself up, so that his legs dangled down and his head and arms were the only part of him visible.

"What do you mean which one's the wobbly lever? It's right next to the wibbly lever and directly above the timey switch. Bloody Scotts."

He fell back down, missing the eye roll Amy sent to Rory. The Doctor picked up a heap of wires from beneath the platform, calling up to the two companions above him.

"You lot ready yet?"

Rory gripped the lock, as Amy meanie minied amongst a collection of switches. Finally choosing one, she yelled down to him.

"Ready!"

Rory gulped, closing his eyes.

"On the count of three then."

Amy tightened her hold, breathing heavily and closing her eyes as well.

"One!"

She bit her lip, her hands growing sweaty.

"Two!"

She opened her eyes, staring directly in to Rory's.

"Three!"

She pushed the lever up, holding it steady and Rory did the same with the lock. She heard a zapping bang from down below, which she assumed could have only been the Doctor. The TARDIS shook, the lights dimmed… And then blackness.

When they finally came too, Amy was lying on her side, her back to the console. Rory was stretching his arms up, still sitting against the railing. Shaking her head, she crawled to the edge of the platform.

"Doctor! Doctor, are you okay?"

She heard a groan, followed by a clang of some kind.

"Doctor? I didn't know we were filming today."

Filming today was rather dull. Mostly just standing around the TARDIS set, running back and forth. At least it was fun. Karen, Arthur… And Alex was back this season. Mark Sheppard was there two… Canton Everett Delaware III… Interesting name.

Matt sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He'd had this aching pain since this morning, and he just couldn't shake it. He'd felt a headache coming on around lunch. He'd taken aspirin… Still had a headache… He'd taken Panadeine… Still had a headache… He just could not get rid of it.

He was supposed to go out tonight. Something about a 'Back to filming' night out. The whole cast would be there… Crew too… but he wasn't sure if he could handle the loud noises accompanied with bars. Not with the headache he's got.

But Kaz was oh so persistent… She even got Alex in on it…Arthur just stood in the background, shrugging at him. Women… Not much he could do besides agree to go. His headache was getting worse.

The bar was dark, loud, and his headache was worse than ever. He sat in the booth, staring at the drink in his hand. With every gulp, the pain lessoned a little, something he was very thankful for. He thought about Daisy, waiting for him at home. Her voice was a little high, something that he wasn't looking forward to. Despite how much he loved her, that voice of hers was not going to be good for his headache. He skulled the rest of his drink, relishing in the relief it gave his head. Kaz jumped in front of him, pulling him up and forcing him to dance with her and Alex.

The night was long, ended in the early hours of the morning, and as he turned the lock of the door, his headache was full force. Ignoring Daisy as she shifted on the bed, he collapsed under the covers.

He awoke the next morning, headache full force, and still fully clothed. Getting up, he dragged himself out of the room. Standing at the counter, a cup of coffee waiting for water, he suddenly gripped the countertop. His vision went black, and it took what little strength he had to keep himself upright. And it still didn't work. He sank to the floor, not noticing the flash of white surrounding him.

He heard Kaz. What was Kaz doing in his flat?

"Doctor? Doctor, are you okay?"

He frowned, blinking at his blurred vision.

"Doctor? I didn't know we were filming today"

And he really didn't. What was Kaz doing calling him Doctor in his own place?

The Doctor blinked at the white ceiling above him. Something whistled above him somewhere, confusing him. The TARDIS didn't whistle. She wheezed… When she had the breaks on. He jumped when a hand smoothed over his chest. Turning, a decidedly not River, brunette woman was kneeling next to him, frowning in concern.

"You okay honey?"

His eyes widened, and he struggled to stand up. Stepping away, almost sitting directly on top of the counter, he stuttered.

"Who are you? Where am I? This isn't the TARDIS? Oh, this had to have been Rory's fault. It's always Rory's fault."

The woman frowned, shaking her head in confusion.

"Honey… What are you talking about? Is this supposed to be lines from the script? Because I'd rather have Matt then the Doctor"

The Doctor surged forward, sidestepping the brunette as she stepped closer.

"But I am the Doctor!"

He ran in to a bookcase, banging his nose against the wood. A picture fell forward, almost colliding with his eye. A man, and the woman, sitting in a park, with his arm around her shoulders. A normal photo… Except the man was him…

"Oh this is very, very not good."

**A/N: And there we go Ladies, Gentlemen, Species of all kinds... The Prologue! Tell me if you like it, if it's worth continuing, blah blah blah... Even just to tell me how awesome i am and how much you love me . Jokes, you don't have to do that. I already know! :D haha... Allonsy!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: I actually wasn't expecting the reaction i got to this. Thanks guys... So, i should be in school right now... But i'm sick. :'( ... And i had attempted to upload this yesterday, i just hadn't had the energy to pick up the laptop. Luckily, mum left it on the the table for me when i went to get some breaky. So... Here is Chapter One... **

**You'll notice it's with Matt, in the Whoniverse. I'll be alternating between Matt and the Doctor every chapter. So, the Doctor is next...**

**Hope you like it... Enjoy :)**

**Chapter One **

"This isn't funny Kaz. What'd you do? Drug me up, knock me out and sneak me on set? This is a really stupid prank. And stop calling me Doctor!"

"Kaz? Who's Kaz? And what are you talking about Doctor? What prank?"

Matt paced up, down and around the console, Amy following with a frown and crossed arms. Rory sat leaning against the console, watching him pace back and forth, with a frown deepening with each sentence. Sitting up, he grabbed Amy's elbow as she passed.

"Amy. I don't think he's the Doctor." He whispered in her ear.

Matt spun around, holding out his hands and shrugging in exasperation.

"Doctor! See, that! Right there… Calling me the Doctor, turning the TARDIS set on and everything. All very elaborate and getting Arthur in on it too? Brilliant. But Daisy is bound to get worried, and you know her when she's all worried. She gets clingy and her voice gets higher and…" He stopped speaking mid-sentence, frowning and clamping his hands over his temples. "My headaches gone. How is my headache gone? It was so bad before."

Amy and Rory stared blankly at the not-Doctor with equal looks of confusion and amusement. Amy shrugged, leaning closer to Rory but not taking her eyes of the man standing before her.

"I don't know. He certainly talks like the Doctor."

Matt looked up at them, eyes wide and hands clinging to his hair.

"What'd you do?"

Rory held his hands up, shrugging.

"I don't know. But you are definitely not the Doctor."

Matt frowned, blinking in confusion.

"What? Of course I'm the Doctor."

Amy shook her head, holding out her arms in a sort of half shrug, half you're-making-no-sense gesture.

"But you said to stop calling you the Doctor. Why would we stop if that's who you are?"

Matt harrumphed in frustration, dragging his hands from his hair over his face.

"It's not funny anymore Kaz. I'm going home, and you can explain my kidnapping to Daisy."

Stalking off, the two remained silent as he reached the door, wrenching it open with a huff. Matt stood stone still, staring with wide eyes and an open mouth at the multiple shades of blue that made up the Time Vortex. Slamming the door shut, he spun around and backed himself against the wood, his arms spread and his eyes wide.

"Holy …."

Rory looked at Amy with his eyes narrowed and a small half-amused, half confused smile. Amy shrugged, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Matt looked up at them, gulping slightly. Racing up the stairs, he stood before them, bouncing on his feet and pointing at the two of them.

"You're… You're not Kaz. And you're… You're definitely not Arthur. Oh crap! Aw shit!"

Amy and Rory leant as far back as they could, as he surged forward until there was little space between them all as possible.

"You're Amy and Rory. Oh no… This is not good. I've… I've crossed the bend! I've hit the nutters! My mind equals KAPOOSH!"

He pushed off the console, running around it, missing the freaked out expression Amy and Rory exchanged. Having done a loop, Matt skidded to a halt, holding out his shaking hands.

"Okay. Okay I'm not the Doctor. Well, I am, but I'm an actor who plays the Doctor. Something, personally I think this is me having lost my mind but oh well, something has caused me and the real Doctor to… I don't know, switch places or something. Please, please tell me you believe me."

Rory blinked, turning to look at Amy with a raised eyebrow. Amy shook her head quickly, holding up her hands.

"Why're you looking at me?"

Rory shrugged, looking at Matt once, then looking back at Amy.

"You've known the Doctor longer than I have."

Sighing, Amy turned to Matt and leant forward. Her eyes roamed over his face, down his neck, over his pyjamas and back up. She bit her lip, eyes narrowing as they returned to his face.

"Nope. Not the Doctor. If he was the Doctor he'd probably be wearing bowtie pj's or something like it."

Matt grinned, nodding enthusiastically while thinking he should mention those to Steven next time he sees him. Rory nodded along with him, looking back at Amy.

"So then what do we do?"

Amy shrugged, pushing off the console to walk to the rails.

"What's your name?"

"Matt Smith"

She nodded, pursing her lips before looking to Rory.

"We need to get him home, and the Doctor back here."

Rory frowned, arms crossing over his chest.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

She shrugged, walking around the console with one hand trailing behind her.

"You remember what we did?"

He shook his head, as both he and Matt watched her.

"Neither do I."

Matt clicked his teeth together as he thought. He looked up at the ceiling, then down at the floor. Amy suddenly spun around, clicking her fingers as she had an idea.

"I know! River! She knows the TARDIS just as well, if not better, than the Doctor. She'll know what to do."

Rory nodded, sitting up from the TARDIS.

"That's a good idea. But Amy… How do we get to her? She's in Stormcage, and we don't know how to pilot the TARDIS."

Matt sat up straighter, his interest and child-like wonder peeked.

"I know the basics! Steven gave me a copy of the manual for filming purposes, so it looked like I knew what I was doing."

Amy and Rory exchanged glances, both feeling somewhat apprehensive about what he was suggesting.

"You want to pilot the TARDIS? But what if the manual had nothing to do with the TARDIS controls?"

Matt shrugged, having walked over to where they were standing and placed his hand over a lever.

"Can't be much different. Besides… All I really have to do is type in instructions. The TARDIS should know what she's doing."

Amy breathed deeply, stepping away from the console with a shrug to Rory. He closed his eyes, gripping the railing behind him. Matt grinned gleefully… Even if this was a dream, or him losing his mind, he was actually going to fly the TARDIS… He swallowed, then pushed the lever forward, simultaneously hitting buttons and typing words.

The TARDIS shook, bumping and causing Amy to fall over. She got to her feet, glaring at Matt as he clung to the console. He shrugged as best he could, a small, not quite convincing, apologetic smile creeping on to his face.

They landed with a groan, and that familiar whooshing sound. Rory's eyes were screwed shut, and he was counting in his head in order to calm himself down. Swallowing, he looked up, seeing a sheepish looking Matt staring at the two of them.

"I suppose I left the brakes on, like the Doctor. That's got to mean something right? Do you think River will say something about it?"

Amy shrugged, still glaring at him.

"I dunno. Maybe."

Matt shrugged in response, getting to his feet shakily.

"Well… Let's get me home then."

Amy and Rory followed him as he bounded down the stairs and to the door. Rory stared at Amy, attempting to convey how amused he was. Amy nodded, rolling her eyes. They weren't looking, so were startled when they ran in to Matt's back. He'd been standing in the doorway, hands gripping the doorframe on either side of him.

"What? Did you miss or something?"

Amy stood on her toes, trying to see over Matt's shoulder.

"Nope." He shook his head, stepping out and to the side.

Amy and Rory stood where he previously did, staring at the River-less cell, and prison guard standing dazedly in the middle. Stepping closer, they noticed the lipstick mark on the corner of his lips. Shaking his head, Rory stepped back in to the TARDIS, Amy cursing behind him. Matt stood frozen, watching as the guard removed his gun. Amy pulled him back, slamming the door and racing to the console. She flicked a few buttons, sending the TARDIS in to the vortex once again. She shrugged at Rory's questioning look.

"He taught me how to get back to the vortex. Just in case, you know."

"What happened? Where was River?"

Amy looked to Matt, then exchanged another glance with Rory.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. River uses it to escape prison."

Matt groaned, slumping in frustration.

"So where'd she go?"

Rory shrugged, but Amy frowned thoughtful.

"The picture drawn on the wall. River told me that she drew that in order to find the painting. Of the exploding TARDIS. I suppose she's gone to find us."

Matt nodded, having remembered that from the Season Five finale. He sighed, walking up the stairs.

"Looks like we're going to have to find her. Hopefully the TARDIS can help."

Amy and Rory frowned at him, confused.

"You don't know?" Rory asked, leaning against the rail with his hands in his pockets.

"Know what?" Matt turned, blinking at the two.

"Who River is?" Amy said, lowering her head slightly and crossing her arms.

Matt shook his head, cocking it to the side.

"No. Who is she?"

Amy looked at Rory, who looked back at her.

"I don't think we should tell you. Just in case, you know."

Matt groaned, but nodded anyway. He'd been pestering Alex about who River was since the beginning of his run on Doctor Who, and she'd refused to tell him too. He supposes he'd just have to wait. Turning back to the console, he typed in River Song, and some instructions on finding her. The TARDIS shook once more, and they were off.

**A/N: So... There you go...Review please :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: So, We're now with the Doctor. This chapter's relatively shorter than my other ones, but don't worry, the next one will at least reach 1000... Also, please mind the boring-ness of this chapter. It's get more interesting when he's on set with the rest of the cast. I see mischief on foot. :D. I hope it's okay. Please enjoy it.**

**Chapter Two**

"Are you okay honey?"

The Doctor looked up, blinking at the woman standing in the doorway. He gulped, shaking his head as he stood up. He pointed at her, eyes wide.

"You aren't River. You're most definitely, not River."

The woman raised her eyebrow, pursing her lips.

"River? Are you talking about Alex? You'd better not be talking about Alex, seeing as I'm half-naked."

He shook his head again. This was a very rare time that he was actually confused. He turned, running out the door and down the street, ignoring the woman calling out 'Matt' as he left. He turned a corner, stopping to breathe. He should be used to running. He heard a shriek, from not too far away. Standing straight, he saw a group of teenage girls, staring at him with wide eyes. They had their phones out; snapping pictures as they surrounded him. They asked for autographs and photos… Shrieking out the name 'Matt Smith' between pleads for his signature. His eyes were wide, as he spun on the spot attempting to find a way out. Spotting a small opening between two girls and a boy, he dashed through, racing across the street and towards a park. He hid behind a tree, sinking down to sit on the grass.

What was happening? Where was he? Where were Amy and Rory? Now that he thought about it, it was probably Rory's fault. He thought over his instructions, trying to determine what went wrong. If anything, he bet it had something to do with the Inter-Dimension Lock. So what then? He was in another dimension? Reality? Like with Rose and Dupli-him… And what then? Was he named Matt Smith here? Was he famous? Was that why those kids bombarded him?

So many questions. If he had the TARDIS, he'd know what to do, where he was and how he got here. But he didn't. He was alone, with no clue how to get home. And what about him from here… His eyes widened, and he smacked his hand on his forehead.

They must have switched places. Oh no… This was really, very, very not good. He banged his head against the tree behind him, his eyes screwing shut.

Okay… Hopefully Amy and Rory realize it's not him and then they can…. They can what? They wouldn't know what to do. They can barely fly the TARDIS when he's there to coach them. His eyes flew open, hands still griping the side of his face.

"River!"

Of course. They wouldn't know what to do… But River should. As long as they find River, he'll be fine… But would they think to look for River? Oh of course they would. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Except for maybe this dog that is giving him a strange look.

"Hey! I am not a fire hydrant!"

~.~

Luckily he'd managed to scramble out of the way, and he was now walking back down the street. He's going to have to play along, or… something. Because he might completely ruin this 'Matt Smith's' life… He'd try, he really would… But when has anything he's ever done turned out the way he'd intended? Approaching the apartment he'd fled, he thought about the girl inside. Oh, River would kill him if she found out about her. So he couldn't do anything there. The girl's not going to like it. But he'd prefer he remained in this body. Opening the door, he walked in quietly. Looking around, he felt like a spy of some sort, sneaking around. He'd feel more like a spy in a tux… With a bowtie of course. His hand reached up to around his neck, a reaction he's always done in this regeneration. He went to fumble with a tie, only to meet his bare neck. Of course. No bowtie. Pouting, he looked around the room, entering the kitchen to find a note on the bench

_Gone out for breakfast with the girls. Make sure you're back to normal when I get back. Love, Daisy_

Daisy? Oh, the girl! Right, Daisy was the girl. He looked around the room, sighing.

"Better learn about… me."

**A/N: So... That was it. Please review. Awesome. **

He said to no-one, sighing and walking out of the kitchen. This was going to be a long, boring, not-fun day.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Well... This has been a long time for this one. Another particularly long time since i updated another story, which i shall do after this one. Regardless... I hope you like this chapter, Its in MAtt's POV, obviously, and i hope The Doctor's next one will be a little more interesting than the last. **

**Hope you like it... Enjoy**

**Chapter Three**

"YOU'VE FLOWN HER WRONG!"

"I BLOODY WELL DIDN'T! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I DID ON SET LAST YEAR!"

"ON… ON SET? YOU'RE NOT ON SET ANYMORE MATT! THIS IS A REAL, ACTUAL, WORKING TARDIS!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO HANG ON TO THE RAILING… UP. SIDE. DOWN."

As Amy screamed at him, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the rails, Matt couldn't help but compare her with Kaz. He'd never noticed before, how alike they could be. Just, certain similarities that made him double take. In the space of ten minutes since he'd appeared in the room he knew so well, yet so little, he'd had to recheck it was actually Amy, and not Kaz, at least seven times. And Rory… He definitely didn't have the same problem. Arthur and Rory were vastly different. Arthur played him well.

It wasn't his fault. Really… Maybe the instructions he'd used when he filmed 'The Pandorica Opens' were… a little wrong. It wasn't his fault… It was Steven's if anyone's. The TARDIS emitted a high pitched sound, deafening Matt. Just as quickly as it occurred, it stopped. The TARDIS shuddered, landing with a lurch. They fell to the floor, the TARDIS having turned upright.

"Never. Letting. You. Fly" Amy breathe out, heaving herself up by gripping Rory's outstretched hand.

"Agreed." He breathed, shaking his head at Matt.

Matt shrugged, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry."

They rolled their eyes, as Matt raced up the stairs.

"I hope we're in the right place… Or the right time. Preferably both."

The Pond's watched as he pulled the scanner around, tapping it as he attempted to get a read on the outside world.

"Well… We're at Stonehenge at least."

And with that, he took off for the door, throwing it open and stepping outside. Amy and Rory exchanged glances, once again rolling their eyes.

"This is going to be interesting isn't it."

Amy shrugged at Rory, heading toward the door and turning as she re-opened it.

"That… Or completely destructive."

As she stepped out of the TARDIS, she considered her words.

Definitely destructive…

They hadn't even been a minute behind him, and already Matt was cowering behind a stone pillar, as a blast crashed above his head. Turning to them, she yelled out.

"I DON'T THINK WE'RE WHERE WE NEED TO BE!"

Amy looked past the pillar, eyes widening at the metal man approaching.

"Rory… Is… Is that…"

"A Cyberman? Yeah… Yeah it is."

Amy shook her head, eyes still wide as Matt rushed from one pillar to another.

"I… I think that's _the_ Cyberman. From the Pandorica."

They looked at each other, sighing.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Turning, they winced in sympathy as Matt dived forward, crawling to hide behind yet another pillar. They looked at each other, nodded, and took off in different directions. Running around Stonehenge, they took cover behind various pillars and stones. Matt was on the ground, his hand covering his head. This, was so not like filming. He peaked up, looking around as far as he could. Rory looked out from behind his cover, making eye contact with Matt. He was mouthing something to him. Squinting, he focused on his mouth.

'Distract it'

Eyes wide, he shook his head. Rory glared at him, looking from him, to Amy. Looking at the girl, Matt shook his head at her. Amy rolled her eyes, nodding at him and pointing.

'Do. It' She mouthed.

Pulling a face, Matt breathed in deeply. Sitting up, crouching low. One more deep breath, and then he jumped out from behind the rock. The Cyberman was facing away from him, his arm lifted up.

"HEY LOOK AT ME, I'M A DISTRACTION!"

The Cyberman spun around, its arm held up and ready to fire. Matt stared, frozen to the spot for a moment. This was not just a man in a suit with harmless pellets as bullets. This was a real, actual, it-can-kill-him Cyberman. With actual bullets. That could kill him. He took off running, circling the Cyberman. It spun, it's arm trained on Matt. Rory glanced at Amy, nodding. Together, they ran out, jumping at the Cyberman. It fell forward, crashing to the ground with two humans clinging to it back. Rory, his eyes wide, looked up at Matt.

"DO SOMETHING!" He shouted, clinging on as the Cyberman attempted to shake them off.

"NOW!" Yelled Amy.

"Um… Um… Aw shit… Um…" Matt stuttered, looking around.

This was Stonehenge. What could he possibly use as a weapon? Looking down, a somewhat small stone sat at his feet. Shrugging, he picked it up. Amy and Rory were suddenly thrown off, flying through the air to land on the ground with a thud. The Cyberman stood, turning to Amy, it's arm raised. It stepped forward, one foot after the other. Amy scooted back, her hand searching the ground for something, anything, she could use. She noticed the light at the end of its arm begin to brighten, her heart beat increased. Then, a large stone, a small boulder if you will, crashed in to it arm, forcing it backwards and separating from the rest of its body, connected by a few wires. Matt, with a sudden shot of adrenaline, ran forward, taking the arm with both hands and pulling. It snapped apart, only to be thrown far from Matt, and in turn, the rest of its body. He grinned, turning from where he saw it fall, to stare directly at the Cyberman.

"Uhhh… Hi." He said meekly, backing away.

It lifted its other arm, only to be hit in the head with yet another stone. Turning, Rory stood there, gulping.

"Come on."

Matt rushed past the Cyberman, passing Amy and pulling her up as he went. They ran towards Arthur, only to see the entrance to the Pandorica open. Looking from the stairs, to the advancing Cyberman, it took them all of one second to decide… They preferred down there.

Running down, they stumbled around in the dark. Feeling around with his hands, Matt cursed.

"How are we supposed to see?"

Amy did the same, only to suddenly remember.

"Oh, wait!"

Fumbling around in her jacket pocket, she pulled from it a cylinder like object. Turning it on, she smiled brightly at the two boys, the green light giving them some visualization.

"You had the sonic the whole time?" Matt shouted in disbelief.

Amy shrugged, grinning at him and walking off. Matt stared after her, shaking his head and gaping. Rory patted him on the arm, smiling sympathetically.

"She the same in your universe?"

Matt nodded, sighing as he followed Amy. Rory followed, thinking this may just end up being his strangest adventure with… while…

Just the strangest adventure yet.

**A/N: There we go. Until next time. Please review. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
